Bonds of Brothers
by Ultra Rodimus
Summary: RaiRyu and FuuRyu try to figure out their relationship, with the help of HyoRyu and EnRyu. But around them, events are not stopping...


Author's Note: My third try at writing GGG fanfiction. Introducing the other two members of the group: FuuRyu and RaiRyu.

Disclaimer: GGG does not belong to me (though I wish it did; I love the mechs!). I'm only borrowing everybody.

WARNING: Series spoilers ahead! Not to mention some twincest...

**Bonds of Brothers**

It had been several months since the rest of GGG had discovered the Ryu twins' true relationship, much to the shock of most of the humans. Mamoru, when he found out, had called it "cute" and had gone to congratulate the pair, surprising them to no end. Volfogg had noted with relief that the rest of the team no longer had to press him for information as to what HyoRyu and EnRyu were up to. Goldymarg's jaw would have dropped right through the floor if he'd had a visible mouth. He'd floundered for words, staring with wide optics at HyoRyu, who was leaning back against EnRyu. The red twin had just grinned at him.

Also during those few months, the Zonders and Zonderians had been defeated, or so it had been thought. Not too long after the defeat of EI-01, a worse enemy, the predecessors of the Zonderians, the 31 Machine Primevals, had arrived. The GGG original base, the Bay Tower Base in the heart of G-Island, had been destroyed. GaoGaiGar had taken on the three Primevals, but had been defeated. The other robots, badly damaged during the last battle with EI-01, had been unable to help.

And now, the team had gained two new members.

FuuRyu and RaiRyu, built by China and transferred to GGG by the United Nations, had been the most careless and cold robots the first time EnRyu and HyoRyu had met them. EnRyu had later confessed to having been severely tempted to introduce their thick skulls to his ladder on several occasions. After having seen their first battle, though, the pair had thawed out nicely. They were eager to learn and grow. After their transfer to GGG, they had been brought back to the Orbit Base along with the older twins and shown to what was officially the mecha wing of the base, but was unofficially called the Dorm.

The Dorm was something of a legend among the GGG team. It had stemmed from EnRyu's complaint about the mechs not having their own space; he and HyoRyu had no privacy. As a joke, Sergeant Hyuuma had told them that if they wanted their own space, they could build it themselves. Not long after, much to Hyuuma's chagrin and everyone else's amusement, HyoRyu and EnRyu had done just that. The result had been a section of the base specifically for the mechs, made up of sets of living quarters for each mech (or pair of mechs, in the case of the twins) all connected to a common lounge. Any available materials had been used to create furniture sized for the mechs. They'd even managed to get their hands on a monitor and turn it into a satellite TV. Not long after that, Mamoru had introduced EnRyu to video games, and EnRyu had pestered until a mech-sized video game system had been built.

FuuRyu had chosen to remain in the room he and RaiRyu would share. The yellow twin had left his dump bucket on the rack provided and gone to explore their new home. Human crew members moved calmly out of the way and greeted him as he passed, looking curiously into labs and storage bays. He nodded in response, then went back to his exploring.

In one lab, he spotted Guy watching as Mamoru, the boy who had Purified the Zonder cores GekiRyuJin had retrieved, scurried over an amused Volfogg's side and shoulder. Every now and then the purple mech would twitch, but otherwise he held still. Curious, RaiRyu stepped in.

"What's going on?" he wondered.

Guy looked up at him. "Nothing much. Just watching Mamoru practice his climbing skills."

"Climbing skills?" RaiRyu blinked.

"About a month ago, something startled Mamoru so much that he went from the ground to Volfogg's shoulder in about thirty seconds, startling the heck out of Volfogg," the cyborg explained. "It took a while before Mamoru figured out how to climb down. Since then we've encouraged him to practice, since the mechs can't always spare a hand to pick him up."

"Doesn't Volfogg mind?" the yellow mech asked.

"Not in the least," the purple mech responded, glancing at RaiRyu before returning his attention to Mamoru.

"Volfogg is Mamoru's protector; he's the one who's most likely to be nearby when Mamoru needs help, so naturally he's the one who Mamoru is most likely to scramble up," Guy told the curious mech. "He insisted that he be the one Mamoru practices on." He grinned. "It has its good points. Mamoru knows pretty much every sensitive spot on Volfogg, so whenever Volfogg gets into his 'proud, mysterious ninja' behavior, Mamoru can tickle him into submission."

RaiRyu laughed, then excused himself and resumed his explorations. He spent the next couple of hours roaming around, memorizing the layout of the base before returning to the Dorm. He passed HyoRyu and EnRyu's room on his way to the room he and FuuRyu shared. Pausing, he decided to see the older pair and ask them more about GGG. Walking to their door, he rapped his knuckles against it, then opened it and entered.

The door slid open. RaiRyu stepped inside, took one look around, then froze in his tracks, optics going wide.

EnRyu had HyoRyu pinned against the wall, but, oddly enough, HyoRyu wasn't offering any resistance whatsoever. In fact, the blue mech's arms were wrapped around EnRyu, holding him in place. The red twin's hands were roaming over HyoRyu's body, stroking and caressing. From HyoRyu's expression, he was certainly enjoying it. His own hands moved over EnRyu's back, returning the caress. EnRyu dipped his head to lavish attention on his brother's neck, and HyoRyu raised his chin to give him more room, a contented sound escaping him. Red optics flickered on for a moment, and then HyoRyu caught sight of the staring yellow mech in the door. He stiffened, alerting EnRyu. The red twin raised his head, looking at HyoRyu curiously, then followed his brother's gaze.

"...oops," RaiRyu mumbled, skittering backward. His optics were so wide EnRyu was surprised they hadn't shattered or popped out. He headed for the door, but EnRyu wasn't about to let him escape.

"No you don't." The red mech pounced, catching RaiRyu by the arm and dragging him back in, closing the door behind him. He pushed the yellow mech over to a chair while HyoRyu sat on the single, oversized bunk, which he and his brother very clearly shared.

RaiRyu looked from one to the other. "You two..."

"'Us two' what?" HyoRyu tilted his head.

"You two are..." The last word refused to leave RaiRyu's vocalizer.

"Lovers?" EnRyu suggested calmly.

RaiRyu choked.

"But... you're brothers!" he protested.

"That doesn't stop us," HyoRyu pointed out. "And yes, the others know. They were shocked, but they accepted it."

RaiRyu's jaw worked for a moment. "How did they react?"

"They knew that we had feelings, but even they were surprised to discover that we can love," HyoRyu replied. "And they had a hard time believing that we can feel pleasure. Before they could wrap their heads around that, they had to test it and find out for sure."

EnRyu hid a grin. He remembered that experiment. Professor Shishioh had attached a few sensors to HyoRyu's circuits, so they could record what was going on in HyoRyu's circuitry, then locked both twins in the lab and told EnRyu to "do his thing." HyoRyu had been nervous about it, repeatedly glancing toward the scientists, but EnRyu knew his twin's body as well as he knew his own and had swiftly convinced the blue mech to ignore the humans. It had taken a few minutes for HyoRyu to get over his nervousness and give as good as he got, the two bringing each other to simultaneous overload.

The results of that experiment had shut the humans up about the mechs' ability to love and to feel pleasure.

RaiRyu turned that over in his mind while the older twins watched. Then his optics lit up. EnRyu and HyRyu exchanged glances, not having expected RaiRyu to accept it so quickly. Unless...

"I take it that you harbor feelings for your brother beyond simple affection for a sibling," HyoRyu commented.

The yellow twin stared at him. He was about to ask if it was that obvious when he remembered just who he was talking to. Sighing, he nodded.

"How exactly did you two end up as lovers?" RaiRyu finally asked.

"I'd noticed for a while that my feelings for Hyo were deep, deeper than simple brotherly love," EnRyu replied, sitting next to his twin, who automatically leaned against him, resting his head against EnRyu's shoulder. "But I didn't know how to say it, or even if my feelings would be returned. I wouldn't have been able to take a rejection. So I kept it to myself. But I'd forgotten just how observant Hyo is."

"It was clear to me that something was bothering him," HyoRyu added. "He would watch me when he thought I wasn't looking, or start arguments for no apparent reason. So I made up my mind to find out just what was wrong. I tracked him to an old warehouse and cornered him. And it was there that I found out exactly what was bothering him."

"Translation: I pinned him against a wall and kissed him senseless," EnRyu commented with a grin, nuzzling HyoRyu's helm. Then he looked back at RaiRyu. "But Hyo at least knew that something was on my mind. Greenie, on the other hand, is completely clueless, and therefore will be a much more difficult catch."

RaiRyu grinned at the nickname applied to his twin, then straightened in his chair. "What do I have to do?"

"You'll have to tread carefully," HyoRyu cautioned. "Right now you don't know if he'll be receptive. So you'll have to take it slowly and carefully."

The yellow mech frowned slightly. Patience was not his strong point, but he would give it a try. "And if I do catch him?"

"You and he are the same model robots, so any spot that's sensitive on you will be sensitive on him," HyoRyu told him. RaiRyu nodded.

EnRyu and HyoRyu spent about half an hour detailing the do's and don'ts of courting and what to do afterward. RaiRyu listened intently, commiting everything to memory. He learned a great deal about sensitive spots and how to stimulate them as well as how to handle a clueless FuuRyu.

FuuRyu looked up from his reading as RaiRyu came back, a thoughtful look on his face. "What's on your mind?"

The yellow twin jumped slightly, startled out of his thoughts. "Nothing." He climbed onto his own bunk, across the room from FuuRyu's, laying on his side with his back to his brother. FuuRyu looked at his back for a moment, then went back to his reading.

Despite not being the patient type of mech, RaiRyu managed to be patient and careful in his courting of his twin. As EnRyu had noted, FuuRyu was pretty much clueless about it. Which made it more difficult to get FuuRyu to respond. RaiRyu was beginning to get frustrated.

"Stay calm," HyoRyu advised. "Getting aggressive or jumping on him will only scare him off."

The older pair of twins did a bit of subtle prodding of their own, though mostly keeping out of the way and watching. FuuRyu cast them a few curious looks, having noticed their tendency to stay close to each other (and their occasional habit of finishing each other's sentences) and wondered just what they had going. He found out in much the same way RaiRyu had.

FuuRyu had a question for HyoRyu. He walked right into their quarters without any warning, startling the older mechs while they were in the middle of something. Two heads shot up, fixing wide, startled optics on the staring green mech. Both HyoRyu and EnRyu blinked at him for a long moment before beginning to untangle themselves and sitting up on their shared bunk.

"We really need to remember to lock that door," EnRyu muttered to himself. HyoRyu glanced at him, then returned his attention to FuuRyu, who was still frozen in place, staring, jaw hanging open.

Finally, FuuRyu managed to shut his mouth, shaking his head slightly and staring at him again. "That explains a few things..."

The other two blinked at him. "It doesn't bother you?" EnRyu asked.

"Not overly, though some people I encountered in China would have had a fit," FuuRyu replied.

HyoRyu and EnRyu exchanged looks. FuuRyu looked from one to the other, sensing that they were up to something but not knowing what. Deciding that he'd rather not know, he kept silent.

After the green mech left, EnRyu tracked down RaiRyu and told him what had happened. RaiRyu was relieved to find out that his twin didn't really mind sibling pairings. That was one burden off his shoulders.

The younger twins continued to seek advice from the older twins, RaiRyu for help with courting his still oblivious brother, FuuRyu for just about everything else. All four mechs enjoyed each other's company, and could sometimes be found roaming as a pack. FuuRyu remained clueless, though he was starting to suspect that something was going on.

Not long after RaiRyu and FuuRyu joined GGG, another Primeval, ZX-06, or, as they later found out, Brain Primeval, became active, taking over a Kazakhstani rocket satellite. In orbit, the Primeval opened an ES Window to the asteroid belt, sending asteroids directly for Earth. GGG's mechs were sent out to destroy the asteroids before they could reach Earth while GaoGaiGar went after the Primeval. Despite the seriousness of their mission, it didn't stop GekiRyuJin from horsing around a little with his SP pack.

"These SP Packs are great!" GekiRyuJin called over to ChoRyuJin, then engaged the thrusters and shot off. "Yahoo!"

ChoRyuJin shook his head slightly, amused, then went back to work.

When GaoGaiGar destroyed the Primeval, they thought the battle was over. But it wasn't. While the ES Window was closing, it wasn't closing fast enough. An enormous asteroid was coming through, and none of the mechs had the equipment to deal with it. ChoRyuJin chose to sacrifice himself to push it back through the ES Window. By the time it was pushed back enough that it would pose no danger, ChoRyuJin was too badly damaged to make it back.

"ChoRyuJin," GekiRyuJin called softly. "I still have so much to learn from you... YOU IDIOT!" It was hard to tell who it hurt more, FuuRyu or RaiRyu.

The red and blue mech barely had enough strength left to look back over his shoulder at them before the ES Window closed, leaving him stranded alone in space.

Back on the Orbit Base, FuuRyu and RaiRyu clung to each other in their quarters, grieving for the loss of their sempais. Neither knew what they would do without HyoRyu and EnRyu to teach them and guide them when they needed it.

RaiRyu sniffed. He had startled most of the human members of GGG when GekiRyuJin had performed Symmetrical Out, and the yellow mech's optics had been glittering with fluid. It had turned out to be an optic cleaning fluid, but the fact that he could actually cry had come as a shock. RaiRyu had promptly bolted for the quarters he and his brother shared, sending the humans scattering to get out of his way. FuuRyu had found him curled up into a ball on his bunk and had sat beside him, taking his brother into his arms and just holding him. The yellow twin had buried his face against his green brother's chest and clung to him, shuddering.

"We will find them," FuuRyu promised softly.

The twins spent a lot of time together after the loss of HyoRyu and EnRyu. It was during that time that RaiRyu finally confessed that he'd fallen hard for his twin. To his immense surprise, FuuRyu returned his feelings.

During the next couple of weeks, GGG weathered an assault by the "Magnificent 7 Primevals"; Arm, Eye, Liver, Rib, Nail, Ear, and Intestine. The Orbit Base was invaded. It was a hard fight to chase them off and back into space. Finally, after a long, hard battle, five of the seven were destroyed. The GGG crews finally had a bit of breathing space.

A day later, the Orbit Base got a call from Mamoru, who was on a fossil-collecting trip with his class. The boy was speaking so fast what he was saying was hard to make out, but they managed to catch "Get down here right away!" and "ChoRyuJin!" Hearing that, both FuuRyu and RaiRyu demanded to go and see what had made Mamoru say that, not letting up until the maintenance ship Amaterasu was dispatched to where Mamoru was, carrying the twins and Volfogg. During the flight, RaiRyu was as fidgetty as a mech could be, unable to keep still. He paced restlessly, watched by FuuRyu and Volfogg. Finally, the ship landed, and the mechs poured out. Mamoru ran up to them, pointing wildly. The mechs and the humans looked in the direction he was pointing.

"ChoRyuJin!"

Sure enough, it was ChoRyuJin, embedded in the side of a hill. RaiRyu managed to keep from running over, not wanting to get in the way of the crews swarming around the blue and red mech. Though he did launch himself at FuuRyu, who yelped in surprise but didn't push him off. The yellow mech clung, watching intently as arrangements were made to extract ChoRyuJin from the rock. FuuRyu clung to his brother just as tightly.

Seeing that, several bets were settled at the Orbit Base.

The twins wanted to stay and watch while ChoRyuJin was freed from the rock, but more Primevals became active and they had to go fight. GaoGaiGar and Volfogg fell prey to traps, Mic Sounders the 13th was sent to find GaoGaiGar, and there were two Primevals in Egypt with only GekiRyuJin to stop them. To create further chaos, two more surfaced in Mexico, forcing FuuRyu and RaiRyu to split up. The two shared a brief embrace before RaiRyu left for Mexico.

Being the only two mechs available and able to fight, FuuRyu and RaiRyu were in danger of being overwhelmed. There were saved by the miraculous resurrection of ChoRyuJin and the arrival of EnRyu in Egypt and HyoRyu in Mexico. Even with their help, things weren't going well until their combinations into GenRyuJin and GouRyuJin, after which they were finally able to beat back the Primevals, destroying three of the four. The fourth, Arm, escaped.

When they finally got back to the Orbit Base, FuuRyu and RaiRyu leaned against each other while watching the older pair getting a checkup. EnRyu looked over at them, and his usual grin appeared. "I see you caught him."

FuuRyu turned an interesting color while RaiRyu just grinned.

"Don't be so embarrassed," HyoRyu advised. "Sometime I'll tell you about how En caught me!"

**End**

And this is where the plot bunny stopped producing ideas ; Sorry if the ending is weird.


End file.
